Alles Gute Zumgeburtstag, Sakura
by LastMelodya
Summary: Percakapan di waktu fajar. Tentang mimpi Sakura. Tentang mimpi Sasuke. Tentang ulang tahun Sakura. Dan tentang sunrise di antara mereka/"Alles gute zumgeburtstag, Sakura."/AU/For Haruno Sakura's Birthday! XD


_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), implied SasuSaku_

Spesial untuk ulang tahun si cantik kesayangan, Haruno Sakura :*

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Alles gute zumgeburtstag, **_**Sakura**

**.**

**.**

"_Und … blick auf mich, den Ich liebe dich_. _Alles gute zumgeburtstag_, Sakura_."_

**.**

**.**

Fajar tiba. Biasan sinar matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengintip, menembus masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mungil yang berada di sebuah kamar mungil itu. Pelan tapi pasti juga menyinari ketiga sosok yang kini tengah terpejam berdesakan pada sebuah ranjang.

Yang berambut merah muda membuka matanya terlebih dahulu. Langit masih belum sepenuhnya terang, dan udara pagi yang khas masih begitu dingin menggigit. Aroma lapisan embun beserta _petrichor_ sisa hujan semalam masih terasa pagi ini. Dan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, mengulas senyum pertamanya hari ini, disusul oleh gerakan perlahannya yang melangkah turun dari ranjang. Tanpa membangunkan kedua temannya yang lain. Ino dan Hinata.

**Kriet.**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma laut yang bahkan masih terasa dalam penginapan ini. Setelah semalaman kemarin ia dan teman-teman sekelasnya merayakan kelulusan mereka di sini sampai larut malam, kini dapat dipastikan nasib mereka sama dengan nasib kedua temannya di kamar tadi. Masih tertidur pulas.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih melangkah menuju sebuah dapur yang tersedia di ruang tengah. Menghampiri _pantry_ untuk sekadar melihat makanan yang tersedia di sana. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat sebuah kaleng berisi susu bubuk. Mengambil _mug_ bersih, ia pun segera membuat minuman hangat itu untuknya sendiri. Rasanya nikmat sekali membayangkan meminum secangkir susu di udara pagi yang dingin seperti ini.

Sebuah suara langkah membuat pergerakan tangan Sakura terhenti sesaat. Belum sempat menoleh, Sebuah sosok tinggi yang amat ia kenal berdiri di sampingnya. Melakukan hal yang sama_—_membuat susu.

"Sudah bangun, Sasuke?"

Yang disapa hanya melirik sekilas, mengerutkan alis dan kembali memalingkan wajah dengan ekspresi yang terlihat seperti berbicara 'Menurut penglihatanmu, hn?'

Ugh. Rasanya Sakura lupa kalau sosok di sampingnya ini adalah orang yang pelit mengeluarkan suara. Kalau pun iya, pasti hanyalah ucapan sinis dan ejekan yang selalu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke itu.

Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, setelah susu hangatnya selesai segera saja gadis itu melangkah menjauhi dapur. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma susu hangatnya sembari berjalan menaiki tangga melewati ruangan-ruangan tertentu hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu beranda penginapan tersebut. Sakura pun membukanya.

Hari masih pagi, Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah enam. Langit yang mendung seolah memperlambat sang surya muncul. Sakura kembali tersenyum, sepertinya pagi ini ia belum terlambat untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Dari tempatnya saat ini, gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas pantai yang berada di seberang penginapannya ini. Mereka memang sengaja menyewa tempat penginapan yang dekat dari pantai, karena selain nyaman, suasananya benar-benar mendukung untuk melakukan pesta perpisahan.

Berbicara tentang perpisahan, kali ini pikiran Sakura melayang kembali pada pembicaraannya dengan beberapa temannya semalam. Teman-temannya yang lain sudah memiliki pilihan Universitas ataupun Akademi yang ingin dituju. Begitupun dengan Sakura, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, tempat Sakura melanjutkan pendidikannya ini bukanlah tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Semuanya keinginan orangtua Sakura. Bahkan pendaftaran dan segala tetek bengeknya telah mereka urus sehingga nantinya Sakura hanya tinggal masuk dan belajar.

Kedokteran. Orangtuanya sangat menginginkan Sakura menjadi seorang dokter yang mapan. Jauh sekali dengan keinginannya yang sangat berminat pada dunia sastra. Namnun sebagai anak tunggal, Sakura merasa kalau bukan ia yang menyenangkan hati kedua orangtuanya, lantas siapa lagi? Maka dari itu, dengan lapang dada akhirnya Sakura menerima keputusan orangtuanya tersebut.

"Jadi, seperti ini kelakuan si calon dokter, hn?"

Lamunan Sakura terputus, ia tersentak karena begitu menoleh telah menemukan sosok Sasuke di sana. Lagi-lagi berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Uh, mengapa kau mengikutiku, sih?" balas Sakura kesal.

Tanpa menatap Sakura, pemuda di sebelahnya menjawab. "Aku tidak mengikutimu. Dari semalam aku memang suka berdiam di sini. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba mengambil tempatku. Cih."

Tuh, kan. Pikir Sakura dalam hati. Terkadang Sasuke bisa begitu banyak omong jika sudah menyangkut ejek-mengejek tentangnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Balas Sakura tak acuh.

Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Teman dekat Naruto_—_yang merupakan sahabat Sakura sekaligus sepupu Ino. Dan karena Naruto lah gadis itu menjadi mengenal dekat Sasuke, karena pemuda berambut raven itu merupakan sahabat si pirang Naruto.

Mereka terkadang memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tetapi hubungannya dan Sasuke tidak pernah akur dan malah cenderung menjadi musuh. Pemuda itu selalu berkata sinis kepada Sakura, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah tipe cowok idola yang memiliki banyak fans di sekolahnya. Sakura tahu betul itu. Karena sebenarnya gadis itu juga sempat memiliki sebersit kekaguman pada Sasuke. Siapa, sih, yang tidak tahu Sasuke? Hanya saja, karena hubungan pertemanan mereka dan sikap sinis Sasuke terhadapnya, Sakura jadi minder sendiri. Ia bahkan mundur sebelum berjuang. Walau terkadang masih mengaguminya diam-diam, tapi Sakura tak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkannya.

Karena begini saja sudah cukup.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, jidat."

Sakura mengerjap, lalu menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan risih. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyadari selama memikirkan Sasuke tadi, ia juga menatap intens wajah pemuda itu.

"S-siapa yang menatapmu, baka!" gadis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajah. Meminum susu hangatnya yang mulai mendingin demi menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja memanas.

"Cih. Bodoh."

Lagi-lagi Sakura melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Entah mengapa, samar-samar ia melihat semburat kemerahan yang muncul di pipi Sasuke. Belum sempat Sakura menerka-nerka, Suara Sasuke sudah lebih dulu terdengar.

"Hn, _sunrise_ kesukaannmu."

Ah, seakan tersadar, Sakura pun merutuki dirinya yang mengira semburat merah di pipi Sasuke barusan muncul karena blushing. Padahal hanya permainan cahaya fajar saja, kan?

Namun, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa efek cahaya saat fajar tidak lah sebesar cahaya saat senja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun kini menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah di mana perlahan sinar matahari mulai muncul. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Diam-diam ia memejamkan mata dan berdoa, membuat _make a wish_ dalam hati.

_Have a great year ahead._

Yeah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. _Sweet eighteen_. Dan siapa sangka, momen favoritnya melihat _sunrise_ kali ini ia ditemani oleh Sasuke. Musuh sekaligus target _admirer_-nya.

Tapi Sakura cukup senang karena Sasuke tahu ia menukai _sunrise_. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

Saat membuka mata, ia menemukan matahari sudah sampai di atas dengan sempurna. Memancarkan teriknya dan mulai memberi kehangatan pada sisa-sisa pagi yang dingin.

Serta wajah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa kau sedang berdoa supaya orangtuamu membatalkan pendaftaran sekolah kedokteranmu itu?"

Kalau saja Sasuke tak mengeluarkan kalimat itu, sudah dapat dipastikan wajah Sakura akan memerah karena tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Sayangnya kata-kata Sasuke barusan seolah menghancurkan imajinasi indahnya tentang pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, _chickenbutt_!" Sakura cemberut. "Memangnya aku ini kau apa, yang selalu melanggar perintah orangtuamu."

"Hn, bagus kalau begitu." balas Sasuke lagi seraya mengangkat bahu. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena orangtuamu mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah kedokteran."

Oh ya, satu lagi yang membuat ia dan Sasuke tak pernah akur adalah karena perbedaan prinsip mereka. Walaupun Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya, Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya ke sekolah kedokteran. Namun, sama seperti dirinya, Sasuke harus menerima bahwa dirinya tidak akan menjadi dokter. Melainkan seorang pebisnis yang nantinya menggantikan posisi Ayahnya di Uchiha Corp.

Lagi-lagi Sakura kagum dengan kebesaran hati Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke…" ujarnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tak pernah meno_—_ah, maksudku … apa kau tak pernah berbicara pada kedua orangtuamu kalau sebenarnya kau tidak ingin masuk ke sekolah bisnis?" Tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Lama Sakura menunggu, namun tak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu. Pandangan Sasuke lurus ke depan, menatap direksi di mana laut tengah menggulung ombaknya berkali-kali seolah membuat mereka terlihat berkejaran.

Suara di bawah mulai terdengar, menandakan teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai bangun. Namun, mereka berdua masih tetap di sini.

Sampai akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kutolak."

Sakura menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Maksud … mu?"

Kali ini Sasuke menatap balik _emerald_ lembut Sakura, meskipun samar tetapi gadis itu dapat melihat sebuah senyum tipis yang diulas Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

"Kau akan tahu maksudku jika mulai sekarang kau membelokan mimpimu dari sastra menuju kedokteran."

Membelokan mimpi? Apa Sasuke juga melakukannya? Membelokan mimpinya dari dokter menuju ke bisnis?

"Aku dulu juga sepertimu, apalagi saat melihat Itachi bisa dengan mudah menggapai mimpi yang diinginkannya. Tidak sepertiku." Sasuke bercerita. "Tapi aku berpikir, orangtuaku melakukan ini karena mereka menyayangiku. Dan aku merasa bahwa di sini akulah yang pada akhirnya mereka pilih untuk dipercaya. Bukan Itachi."

Ah, Sakura ingat. Itachi adalah Kakak Sasuke yang kini menjadi seorang pianis. Memang, Uchiha dan musik rasanya begitu berbeda. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Itachi menjadi seorang pianis, yang saat itu merupakan mimpinya.

"Begitu…"

Kalau saja Sakura membelokan mimpinya dari sastra menuju kedokteran, apa semuanya akan berjalan lebih mudah. Dan … apakah ia bisa?

Sekali lagi, ia menatap Sasuke. Semakin bertambah saja rasa kekagumannya terhadap pemuda itu. Meskipun diam, sinis, dan tak banyak bicara, tapi Sakura yakin, Sasuke akan menjadi salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh untuknya kelak.

"Kau menatapku lagi, _pinky_."

Suara Sasuke lagi-lagi memutus lamunan Sakura, namun kali ini tidak ada waktu untuk kembali tersentak. Karena yang gadis itu rasakan adalah sebelah tangan Sasuke yang kini meraih sebelah tangannya untuk mendekat. Terus mendekat hingga Sakura kini dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata Sasuke yang begitu kelam.

Kemudian, satu kecupan di kening.

Dan sebuah ungkapan yang artinya baru diketahui Sakura berbulan-bulan setelah Sasuke mengatakannya.

"_Erreichen sie ihre neuen traum, denn es ist auch ein traum._

_ Halten sie versuchen, denn ich werde immer bei dir sein._

_ Und … blick auf mich, den Ich liebe dich_. _Alles gute zumgeburtstag_, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

"Gapailah mimpi barumu, karena itu juga merupakan mimpiku.

Teruslah berusaha, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu.

Dan … lihat saja aku, karena aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Author's note:**

Halo, _sorry for all typos, mistakes, and asdfghjkl story. Just wanna say Happy Birthday, my lovely_, Haruno Sakura :)

RnR?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
